cambiaron sentimientos y ellos se enamoraron
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: el nombre está incompleto...jajaja... mi primer KaoXHaruhi... Hikaru comienza a salir con Haruhi pero un día Kaoru la encuentra llorando... ¿que habrá pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**Los días pasaron, los sentimientos cambiaron y ellos se enamoraron**

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa...**

Los personajes no son míos, son de Bizco Hatori

**Cap. único**

0o0o0o0o0o0

que yo no soy tu amigo???!! – preguntó con enojo Hikaru corriendo después rumbo a las escaleras... siendo seguido por su hermano.

Espera Hikaru!!! –

Su mundo sigue siendo muy pequeño – exclamó Tamaki.

0o0o0o0o0o0

no crees que te pasaste un poco – dijo Kaoru a su hermano gemelo

tu también te enojaste – el era el único que se percató de la turbación de su hermano en el momento en que Haruhi reclamó por sus amigos y por la forma en que hablaba con el tal Arai...

pero yo me controlo mas – Hikaru no dio respuesta a aquella aclaración, era algo que sabía perfectamente, Kaoru siempre era el que le daba la calma, pero aquella calma y aquel amor fraternal que se tenían no era suficiente para llenar aquel vacío en su interior.

Era de noche y Kaoru estaba leyendo mientras veía a su hermano dormir... "si alguien pudiera verte... cuando estamos solos eres tan diferente... y es que siempre nos comportábamos igual para que nadie nos reconociera... pero yo se bien que somos diferentes... y por lo que pude ver aquella vez en la casa de campo de Mizuzu... hemos dejado entrar a una persona mas en nuestro mundo... mas bien en tu mundo"... Kaoru sonrió con melancolía al pensar que estaba perdiendo a su hermano... "siempre fuimos solo tu y yo... nunca hemos aprendido a amar... pero espero que aprendas pronto... se que sientes algo por ella y aunque aún no se como reaccionar... ten por seguro que siempre estaré para ti"...

haruhi – el la llamaba en sueños, haciendo que su hermano sonriera con tristeza... eso no era diferente a lo que llevaba escuchando desde que aquella chica entró a sus vidas... pero... "pero aún así no se como los dos nos fuimos a fijar en la misma chica"... así como lo leen, Kaoru también sentía algo por la chica Fujioka, pero toda su vida se había dedicado a estar con su hermano, a pensar en el antes que en si mismo... y eso es justo lo que haría... primero es la felicidad de su hermano... "aunque mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos al perderlos a ella y a ti"

0o0o0o0o0o0

El día amaneció despejado... perfecto para un cita... cuanto tiempo había pasado ideando esto... no lo se... pero desde la vez de Haloween ya no pudo evitar pensar en lo que pasaría en el momento en que ellos dos terminaran juntos...

Flash back...

kaoru...kaoru!!!! – gritaba su gemelo por todos lados...

hikaru!!!... –

estas bien??? – preguntó este...

si, solo nos habíamos quedado encerrados... –

hikaru!!! – se escuchó el grito de Haruhi... – porque me dejaste sola cuando rompí las cuerdas?? –

gomen... – se disculpaba Hikaru...

fin del flash back...

" en aquel momento me sentí feliz... primero porque aún no perdía a mi hermano... segundo porque tal vez aún tenía la esperanza de que no la amaras, de que ella pudiera aprender a amarme si no te amara. Pero ella desde entonces se acercó mucho a nosotros... eso me hacía daño... porque el solo tenerla cerca era insoportable... pero lo fue aún mas el pensar que ella amara a Tamaki aquella vez en que el señor se tenía que casar con la tipa francesa...

Pero pasaron los meses y poco a poco ellos dos se fueron alejando mientras que nuestro señor se fue fijando cada día mas en la chica que había rechazado ya una vez...

La chica era verdaderamente hermosa ante sus ojos y ella se había hecho a la idea de que el no se quería ir de Japón así que se conformó con estar a su lado en el instituto cuando completaron su traslado. La chica francesa le hablaba sobre su madre...(la de Tamaki), le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba, y constantemente le llevaba fotos de ella.

Tamaki y la chica se fueron acercando... conociéndose... aprendiendo el uno del otro... comenzaron a enamorarse... terminando de novios en menos de meses desde que se conocieron.

Y un obstáculo se quito de mi camino para juntarlos. Esa había sido mi decisión, renunciar a mis sentimientos para hacer feliz a la única persona que toda la vida había estado a mi lado.

Y como dijo antes el día era perfecto para una cita... mas cuando era de las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo.

Y los vio a lo lejos, hablando, riendo... y poco a poco las cosas fueron avanzando... las platicas se volvieron susurros al oído... las risas se volvieron miradas furtivas y sonrojos. Sus jugueteos se volvieron caricias, y las palabras se convirtieron en besos.

Y poco a poco el corazón del espectador se rompía... pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz... ellos dos eran el uno para el otro... su mente le decía que tendría que ser feliz como nunca, pero su corazón y aquel sentimiento hacia la chica se lo impedían.

Y así pasaron las semanas... con salidas secretas entre Hikaru y haruhi... buscando la manera de estar a solas aún dentro del horario de la escuela... ya que como todo ouran pensaba que la chica era en realidad hombre... tuvieron que aprender a verse en secreto para no revelar a los demás su verdadera identidad.

Y Kaoru era para ellos su fiel cómplice... era su confidente y el que les tapaba las espaldas...

Hikaru se veía cada día mas feliz... había días en que no paraba de sonreír o de estar completamente en la luna... las chicas de Host lo notaban y por lo mismo gritaban sin parar su clásico "kawaii"... mientras veían como poco a poco las ganas de Kaoru se iban...

Nadie se daba cuenta de la situación... solo una persona logró ver lo que pasaba en el interior del chico...

Era un sábado normal para todos en la ciudad... día en que Haruhi y su hermano quedaron en pasear... por ello le extrañó que las sirvientas dijeran que tenía visitas... el único que los visitaba era su señor, pero eso era cuando estaban ambos... nunca para uno solo...

Y cuando llegó a la sala de invitados los vio... a sus superiores... Morinozuka y Hanonozuka.

¿que les trae por aquí? – preguntó con cortesía el chico invitándoles a tomar asiento...

La limo... – dijo alegre el pequeño chico...

No, me refiero a que le movió a venir? –

Mitzukuni – dijo mori como haciendo señas de que ya hablara en serio...

Venimos a hablar contigo – dijo ya serio Honey...

Los escucho – todos sabían que Kaoru era un persona tranquila que sabía escuchar... por ellos los chicos pudieron ir al grano de todo el asunto..

Nos damos cuenta que lo que pasa a tu alrededor te está haciendo daño... ¿no crees que deberías decirle lo que sientes?? –

Ehh??? –

A Haruhi – terminó Morinozuka...

No tengo nada que decirle... ella está con Hikaru... hasta el señor terminó por resignarse... –

Eso es diferente Kao-chan... lo de el era solo el capricho del momento... para ti es algo diferente... –

Que no lo entienden... si ellos dos son felices entonces yo lo seré... –

Pero esa solo será un falsa felicidad... puede que ella en verdad lo ame... pero... piensas rendirte así... al final puedes arrepentirte y preguntarte que hubiera pasado... no crees que es mejor que se lo digas para que luego no te arrepientas? –

Yo... –

Piensalo –

En eso llegó una de las sirvientas...

¿gustan algo para tomar o algún bocadillo?? –

PASTELLLL!!! – gritó Honey-sempai...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero al poco tiempo hubo alguien mas que se dio cuanta de las cosas... aunque no precisamente respecto a los sentimientos del chico por Haruhi... a Hikaru poco a poco se le calló la venda de los ojos... pudo ver sus propios sentimientos...

Puede que al la amara como nadie... por un tiempo... pero ese amor poco a poco se fue opacando... dando paso a la costumbre... dando paso a un nuevo sentimiento...

0o0o0o0o0

Era una tarde normal... el Host había cerrado sus puertas ya... y Kaoru se dirigía solo a la entrada de la escuela... ya que como siempre pasaba Hikaru y Haruhi pasaban juntos los últimos minutos del horario en la escuela...

Caminó hacia su destino hasta que escuchó un silencioso llanto... que no supo porque le atrajeron para saber de quien provenían... y ahí estaba... la chica por la cual velaba día y noche, llorando como si nada mas en el mundo importara, como si la vida no tuviera un mañana y quisiera secar sus ojos de una vez por todas.

Haruhi??? - el en verdad estaba extrañado por su actitud... ella era la chica mas feliz que hubiera visto... también la mas enamorada... de su hermano por desgracia.

Ehh??...Ka..Kaoru...¿eres tu?, que haces a estas horas aún en la escuela?? – dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Lo mismo puedo decir... no deberías estar en estos momentos con Hikaru??? – y lo que pasó después lo afectó... la chica volvió a romper en llanto, mientras por impulso se refugiaba en su pecho, buscando ser reconfortada.

Que pasa Haruhi???... sabes que soy tu amigo... cuéntame que pasa para que llores así? – y la preocupación de Kaoru crecía cada segundo mas... ¿que podría ser tan malo para hacer la llorar así?, pero al ver que sus preguntas no eran respondidas, entonces hizo lo que cualquier amigo haría... dejar que se desahogara tendiéndole un hombro en el cual hacerlo.

Y sin saber en que momento la chica se quedó dormida en brazos de aquel que era su mejor amigo..

Y los días pasaban... Haruhi se veía feliz... pero Kaoru sabía que eso no era verdad... y aún no se enteraba de que pasaba... pero cada día su hermano pasaba menos tiempo con el o con su novia, habían dejado de compartir habitación con el argumento de que a Haruhi le molestaba, cuando el sabía que a ella no le importaban esas cosas, ella no era celosa, menos con su propio hermano.

Haruhi cada día llegaba al club, trabajaba como era su costumbre, pasaba con Hikaru el mínimo tiempo que este le dedicaba y después se iba a su casa a llorar su pena, y desde que Kaoru descubrió esa costumbre se prometió estar con ella para reconfortarla cuando lo necesitara... prometiendo que ese sería un secreto entre ellos dos.

Y así, una noche Kaoru fue al cuarto de su hermano... para tratar de saber que era lo que pasaba, con el y con la chica... pero algo le impidió acercarse al cuarto... los susurros apagados, gemidos roncos y el ruido que hacía la cama al moverse constantemente.

Y solo pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano llamando constantemente un solo nombre... "kaho"... aquella chica clienta del Host desde hace unos meses... abrió la puerta realmente molesto, pensando que su hermano pudiera estar soñando con hacer algo con alguien mas que la chica que decía amar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no era un sueño... tampoco se estaba masturbando... vio a la chica esa bajo el cuerpo de su hermano, los dos rendidos después de la actividad que tuvieron momentos antes...

Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, solo expresado la furia que sentía por el azote de la puerta... y pudo sentir momentos después a se hermano salir tras el... hablarle... llamarle a gritos...

Kaoru!!!! - se detuvo... se giro sobre sus pasos tomando a su hermano de los hombro y proporcionándole un duro y seco golpe en la cara... para después salir del lugar para caminar un rato...

Creo que se enojó – dijo la chica con cinismo...

Tu cállate... – contestó secamente.

Y mientras tanto Kaoru corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban de si, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto... estando entre la espada y la pared... ahora tenía dos opciones... decirle la verdad a Haruhi y hacerla sufrir... abrirle los ojos solamente para que no sufriera en ese momento, pero que sufriera cuando se enterara ella misma y lo odiara por no habérselo dicho antes, o traicionar a su hermano, decirle a verdad a la chica y tal vez ser odiado por ambos... era una gran encrucijada... pero haría lo correcto...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Minutos mas tarde en la residencia Fujioka...

Rinnnn... – sonaba el timbre...

"quien será a estas horas"... se preguntó la chica que en esos momentos era la única en ocupar la pequeña casa.

Y al abrir la puerta vio al hermano de su "novio" con la cabeza gacha...

puedo pasar??? – preguntó con voz apagada...

claro, pasa Kaoru – respondió con una sonrisa tan falsa como cuando dicen que ella es hombre.

Y fueron a la pequeña sala de la casa...

y que te trae por aquí a estas horas... y no seas como Honey-sempai que una vez me dijo que la limo – comentó Haruhi tratando de reducir la tensión...

lo se – los ojos del chico estaban escondidos entre sus cabellos anaranjados...

eehhh??? – preguntó confundida... – de... de que hablas?? –

ya no lo escondas... se perfectamente porque lloras todas las tardes... –

y ella volvió a llorar, como solo estando a solas o con el chico lo hacía...

yo ya lo presentía, pero no lo quería creer... y pensar que todo para mi era color de rosa... porque me hizo eso Kaoru... que le hice yo???... acaso es algo malo tener amigos, o que un tipo loco te acosara por un tiempo... yo nunca le hice nada... y sabes... esa fue la estupida excusa que me dio... que no le agradaba que otros se me acercaran... que era una cualquiera... ja!!!, yo no fui la que lo engañó con el primer fulano que se me puso en frente... yo lo amaba... mucho... – la chica seguía llorando... – y me dolió mas cuando me pidió que guardara las apariencias, que si alguien nos veía separados podrían hablar mal de el... y que hay de mi!!!!... el no sabe como me siento... y ahora solo por el amor que le tengo soy capaz se soportar esta farsa de que aún salimos... – Haruhi se abrazo a si misma... – me duele Kaoru... me duele... –

y a Kaoru también le dolía... primero sintió un dolor muy grande por enterase de lo que su hermano había hecho, luego por lo que Haruhi sufría, pero después toda la tristeza de fue por el caño convirtiéndose en furia hacia su hermano...¿como se atrevía a hacerle eso a la chica?...

la abrazó dándole a entender que el estaba con ella... diciéndole que siempre, sin importar lo que pasara el seguiría ahí...

maldito, dime si quieres que le de su merecido... y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tendrás en el hospital... – le dijo al oído... a lo que la chica sonrío.

No es necesario... no quiero causar problemas entre ustedes... solo quédate esta noche conmigo... si??, no quiero estar sola, y al parecer va a llover...

Claro que me quedo... y ya verás como el se dará cuenta antes de lo que piensas de lo que ha perdido... –

Gracias Kaoru... – y se quedó dormida en sus brazos, la llevó a su cuarto y cuando se iba a ir al cuarto de al lado para dejarla descansar... pero ella lo tomó por la muñeca...

Quédate conmigo Kaoru... - y así lo hizo, se descalzó u aún con ropa se durmió junto al cuerpo de la chica. Abrazándose entre la noche inconscientemente al cuerpo de al mujer que amaba...

Rin...rin...rinnn... – sonaba el teléfono el casa de Haruhi... era domingo y no había nadie en casa... solamente las dos figuras durmientes en la cama de la chica... y por inercia el chico tomó el teléfono junto a la cabecera de su lado de la cama...

Moshi moshi – contestó, dándose cuenta de la hora que era y el en casa de una chica...

Hakaru...Kaoru...¿que hacen a estas horas en casa de Haruhi?? – preguntó el rey de las sombras...

Ah, hola Kyouya-sempai, no está Hikaru, pero sobre que hago aquí es que pasó algo muy importante anoche... ahhh...(bostezo) quiere hablar con ella... –

Ehhh???... no, solo dile que vamos a visitar esta tarde el parque acuático que mi familia esta tarde... espero que tu también estés ahí –

Si Kyouya-sempai... le daré su recado... –

Hasta otra – y terminó la llamada...

Porque le dijiste eso kyouya-sempai??? – preguntó Haruhi que aún abrazaba a Kaoru sin darse cuenta...

Tengo una gran idea Haruhi... – le sonrió el chico...

Esta bien, pero vuelve a dormir... – dijo ella bostezando...

Esta bien, pero una cosa antes... esta tarde quieres salir conmigo???... –

No irás a hacer como la última vez que me invitaste a salir y en tu lugar llegó tu hermano... – dijo sonriendo tristemente...

Claro que no, es mas, voy a mi casa por la ropa regreso y nos vamos juntos???... –

Esta bien, pero esta vez me visto yo sola... –

Ejeje... si – ríe recordando como aquella vez había mandado a sus sirvientas a vestirla de lo mas femenina... y como le habían gustado los resultados...

0o0o0o0o

Casa Hitachiin...

Riiiinnn...riiinnnn... – sonaba el celular de Hikaru...

Kyoya-sempai...¿para que llama a estas horas???? – esa noche no había podido dormir después de lo que pasó con su hermano...

Solo para decirte que esta tarde nos iremos al parque acuático de mi familia... –

Ohhh, quiere que se lo diga a Kaoru o a Haruhi...??? –

No, ya se los dije... me pareció extraño... –

El que???...-

Que Kaoru despertara en casa de Haruhi y tu no... –

Pero...que... –

Piiii...piiii...piiii... la llamada se había cortado...

que demonios esta pasando aquí!!!! – gritó enfurecido el chico...

0o0o0o0

Kaoru dejó durmiendo a la chica para dirigirse a su casa a buscar ropa adecuada para la ocasión...

Entró sin hacer ruido sabiendo perfectamente que lo mas seguro es que su hermano siguiera durmiendo en esos momentos...

Kaoru... de donde vienes???... - resonó la voz de Hikaru por toda la sala...

Ejeje..pues... salí a caminar... –

Y terminaste durmiendo con mi novia!!!!!... –

Miera quien lo dice... el novio fiel!!!!..jajaja. (sarcasmo)... y de una vez te digo... no te acerques a ella... me lo contó todo... de verdad que nunca creí que llegaras tan bajo... pero en fin. Ella está sola... tu ya no eres mas su novio... y yo estoy mas que dispuesto a consolarla... – aquellas palabras salían solas de su boca... aunque muchas de ellas no fueran verdad.

Que quieres decir con eso!!!... –

Que ella está sola... tu la engañaste... y yo siempre la amé.. –

Tu... –

Yo que???... te dejé el camino libre... nunca hice nada por quitártela... pero ahora que se lo desvergonzado que eres y lo mucho que ella está sufriendo estoy dispuesto a ser su paño de lágrimas... estar con ella en todo momento... y la convivencia conlleva al amor... – el chico se marcha a su cuarto...

A donde crees que vas???!!!! –

Por ropa...esta tarde tengo una cita... –

0o0o0o0o0

Y más días pasaron... y cada día... Hikaru se sentía mas impotente... al ver como aquellos sentimientos que se habían opacado por la costumbre volvían a surgir... y cada día se sentía mas furioso... ver a la chica que amaba junto a otra persona... y que esa persona sea tu hermano... era algo que dolía...y mucho...

0o0o0o0o0

Y para Haruhi, las cosas pasaron lentamente... ella poco a poco se iba olvidando de lo que el chico Hitachiin le había hecho... y su amistad con Kaoru se fue haciendo cada día mas fuerte... pero el miedo a ser traicionada una vez mas... el miedo a sufrir de nuevo le impedían darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella y que se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos...

0o0o0o0o0

Y el tiempo corrió como siempre... rápidamente para muchos, en eternidades para otros... para un chico en especial los días eran increíblemente hermosos esos días, su nombre?, ¿porque tan feliz?... para ello se mencionaban solo dos nombre... Kaoru Hitachiin y la respuesta al porque de su felicidad... Haruhi, exnovia de su hermano Hikaru Hitachiin y su mejor amiga...

Y seguía siendo su mejor amiga porque el así lo quería... sabía que la chica aún estaba muy lastimada, que tenía miedo, pero también sabía que el no estaba preparado para un rechazo...

0o0o0o0o0

Un sábado en la mansión Hitachiin...

Hikaru y Kaoru chocaron uno contra el otro por no ver por donde iban, quedando frente a frente en la sala de la casa...

otra vez vas a salir con esa – dijo fingiendo desinterés

y si es así a ti que te importa – le comentó cortante.

Que no vez que ella solo sale contigo porque me ve a mi en ti – se burló Hikaru...

Y tu como sabes eso... a ella ya no le interesas –

Ja, ella me ama... tu mismo la has visto llorar por mi, pobre ilusa... pensando que yo iba a atarme a alguien como ella... –

Cállate!!! – lo golpeo... – ella se merece lo mejor... tal vez esté saliendo conmigo porque le recuerdo lo que ustedes vivieron, pero eso a mi no me interesa... la amo!!!... cosa que tu no lograste hacer, lo tuyo fue el impulso del momento, no me importa que ella nunca sienta nada de lo que yo siento... ella es lo que mas quiero, y con tal de verla feliz soy capaz de sacrificar hasta mi propia felicidad... –

Te has vuelto muy cursi hermano –

No me digas hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le gritó Kaoru...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minutos antes en la entrada de la mansión...

riiiinnnn – sonó el timbre de la casa...

quien??? – se escuchó el coro de las sirvientas llamar por el auricular...

soy Haruhi, vengo a ver a Kaoru... – y las puertas se abrieron dándole el paso a la casa... la conocía de memoria... mas de una vez había estado en esa hermosa mansión acompañada de Hikaru o de Kaoru.

Que no vez que ella solo sale contigo porque me ve a mi en ti – escuchó la voz de alguien en la sala, y por el tono dedujo que era Hikaru...

"de que hablarán?" – se preguntó la chica...

Y tu como sabes eso... a ella ya no le interesas – ahora el que hablaba estaba segura que era Kaoru... su voz era mas calmada que la de Hikaru...

Ja, ella me ama... tu mismo la has visto llorar por mi, pobre ilusa... pensando que yo iba a atarme a alguien como ella... – la rabia creció en su pecho al escuchar las palabras del que alguna vez fue el hombre que amó...

Cállate!!! – lo golpeo... – ella se merece lo mejor... tal vez esté saliendo conmigo porque le recuerdo lo que ustedes vivieron, pero eso a mi no me interesa... la amo!!!... cosa que tu no lograste hacer, lo tuyo fue el impulso del momento, no me importa que ella nunca sienta nada de lo que yo siento... ella es lo que mas quiero, y con tal de verla feliz soy capaz de sacrificar hasta mi propia felicidad... – y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos... llevando sus manos a su boca para contener el grito de emoción que estaba a punto de salir de su boca... el... el... la amaba... así como ella poco a poco aprendió a amarlo...

Te has vuelto muy cursi hermano –

No me digas hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le gritó Kaoru... e iba a golpearlo de nueva cuenta, pero alguien se le adelantó... el puño de la chica dio de lleno con la cara de Hikaru, ganándose la mirada incrédula de ambos hermanos Hitachiin...

Tu... que te has creído???!!! – gritó Hikaru rabioso al verla meterse en la conversación, en la pelea...

Me creo la mejor amiga de tu hermano... no me interesa de quien hablen, el es un gran hombre, merece que lo amen con todo el corazón... y tu Hikaru... no te atrevas a ponerle una mano enzima o verás lo que es tener enojada a una Fujioka...

Tks – el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar...

Haruhi...yo... ¿en verdad no escuchaste de quien hablábamos? – preguntó asustado el chico...

Claro que si – dijo ella sonriendo...

Ehhh???... entonces... yo... tu... porque... esto... -

Gracias por defenderme... –

¿porque no le dijiste nada a Hikaru? –

No quiero que vuelva a meter sus narices en mi vida... –

Ohhh... entonces, nos vamos??? – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo mientras una sutil sonrisa nerviosa se posaba en su rostro...

Claro – pero en vez de tomar su brazo lo abrazó con fuerza... – y Kaoru... –

Si?? – preguntó el aún disfrutando lo que se sentía estar al lado de la chica que amaba...

Yo también te amo... –

Haru... – y ella lo besó, mientras el dejaba todo de lado estrechando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia el... – te amo – y volvió a besarla...

Tras la puerta...

esto es lo mejor... – y una lágrima atravesó la mejilla de Hikaru... ella merecía ser amada y su hermano también...

aunque amara a la chica... le había hecho daño, daño que Kaoru había curado con cariño y amor... cosa que el nunca más podría hacer...

sean felices... – susurró al escuchar la puerta cerrarse para abrir paso a lo que era su primera cita como novios...

fin...

KONCHIWA!!!!... lectores... se que me han de odiar por esto... pero es que no lo pude evitar, las ideas vinieron a mi mente y solo escribí... la idea principal era que Hikaru se diera cuenta de que su hermano también quería a la chica, que ella solo estuviera con el porque veía a Kaoru en Hikaru y que al final Hikaru se diera cuenta haciéndose a un lado para que su Kaoru y Haruhi pudieran ser felices, pero es que cuando escribía ideas nuevas vinieron a mi mente y aquí está el resultado... si les gusta déjenme un review...jajaja

Bueno, solo les recuerdo... no tengo nada en contra de Hikaru... lo amo mas que a Kaoru de hecho, pero mío meta es hacer un fic de Host con cada uno de los personajes, por lo que ahora solo me falta hacer el de HaruhiXHoney y el de HaruhiXTamaki... este último ya lo tengo en proceso...jajaja

Bueno, espero que les gustara...

Atte: Tommy


	2. Chapter 2

**Los días pasaron, los sentimientos cambiaron y ellos se enamoraron**

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa...**

Los personajes no son míos, son de Bizco Hatori

Epilogo...

0o0o0o0o0

esto es lo mejor... sean felices... – era lo último que había dicho antes de ver a la chica que mas había amado y a su hermano salir abrazados por la puerta... y desde entonces, desde mucho antes que eso su relación cambió... los cuartos separados, las conversaciones escasas... las miradas despreciantes... poco a poco la distancia haciendo que sus mundos se dividieran... muchas cosas que hasta el momento no notó...

Pero en realidad aquello le destrozaba el alma, toda la vida con la única persona con la que siempre había contado era Kaoru... nunca nadie los pudo separar... y ahora por algo que había sido culpa suya esos lazos que desde recién nacidos los unían se habían roto así, como si nada...

Y sin poderlo soportar mucho tiempo se fue de Japón... escapando de esa realidad cruel que era sentir la distancia y la soledad una vez mas... pero ahora una soledad mucho mas fuerte... ya que esta vez no estaba el para animarlo...

Y se fue a estudiar diseño a París... y al poco tiempo recibió una carta... era la invitación a la boda de su hermano con la chica Fujioka... una lágrima escapó de su rostro al recordar todos los momentos compartidos con aquellas dos personas... pero también todo el daño que les causó... no pudo... simplemente no pudo ir a ese evento... se sentía miserable... tan miserable como pocos...

pero el tiempo siguió transcurriendo como la vida pasa... y llegó el día en que por fin decidió ir y hablar... pedir perdón... por su necedad había dejado de leer las cartas o los mails... pero ese día dejando atrás su orgullo estupido leyó la carta mas reciente de la que era ahora su cuñada...

_Querido Hikaru... – _y se sintió miserable, como podrían escribir aquello después de todo el daño...

_Sabes... me he sentido triste por no haber recibido contestación a las cartas que he mandado... pero aquí estoy escribiéndote una vez mas... y por si no has leído una soy yo tu hermano el que escribe... y aunque se que quedamos muy mal la última vez que nos vimos deseo que eso cambie... _

_Ya tengo 10 meses de casado con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo... por cierto, espero que ya consiguieras novia formal, te vas a quedar solterón... serás el único que falte además de Honey-sempai de casarse... y por si no has recibido noticias de los otros aquí te dejo las noticias sobresalientes..._

_1: Tamaki se ha casado con una chica algo mayor de nombre Sayuri... es hermosa. Deberías conocerla..._

_2: Kyouya va a casarse en próximas fechas con Renge... jajaja... te los imaginas juntos... pobre de Kyouya..._

_3: Mori-sempai va a tener su primer hijo, su esposa Sayaka ya tiene unos 6 meses de embarazo..._

_4: Honey está consiguiendo novia... creo que hasta puso un anuncio... _

"_se busca chica de lindo cuerpo, de buen carácter que le gusten los pasteles y que esté interesada en compartir su tiempo con un chico sencillo, de buen corazón y con afición a las cosas lindas..." creo que eso decía... claro que muy pocas chicas de las que se presentaron sabían que el chico ese era un heredero de una familia rica... pero bueno... ya te imaginarás..._

_5: por mi parte... Haruhi está cada día mas hermosa y el embarazo le sienta de maravilla... _– UN MOMENTO... EMBARAZO!!!!! – _como le lees hermano... si no has leído como creo que será te informo que tu cuñada está embarazada... pero quiso hacerlo a la antigua, no quiere saber el sexo o cuantos son... dice que lo sabremos el día en que nazca... pero estoy seguro que son mas de uno... deberías venir... no falta mucho para la fecha del parto... lo tenemos previsto para el día 6 de marzo... ¿vas a venir verdad???, Haruhi pregunta mucho por ti, y yo solo le digo que estás bien aunque no sepa nada de ti... regresa pronto... _

_Espero verte pronto... tu hermano..._

_Kaoru..._

Y así fue como terminó en un avión rumbo a Japón para ver a los que eran su familia... tenía que disculparse... ellos preocupándose por el y mira como les pagaba... y de su mente no salía la idea de que esos niños serían como ellos dos... aunque no sabía si eran uno, dos, tres o en realidad cuantos fuesen, el, Haruhi y Kaoru los amarían por ser quienes son...

0o0o0o0o0

señor Hitachiin!!!! – gritaba un empleado entrando a la oficina de Kaoru...

que pasa, porque tanta prisa??!!! – algo no le olía muy bien a Kaoru...

su esposa... ella esta... –

que le pasó a mi mujer... y mi hijo!!! –

a la señora se le adelantó el parto... ahora mismo está en el hospital... –

Pide que me traigan una limosina... ahora mismo salgo para el hospital... – y recogió todo lo que estaba en su escritorio apresurado por llegar donde su querida Haruhi...

00o0o0o0o0o0

Riiin...riiiin... – sonaba el teléfono en casa Hitachiin...

si, diga – contestó una de las criadas...

se encuentra Kaoru... –

se...señor Hikaru... etto... no, lo que sucede es que a la señora Haruhi se le ha adelantado el parto y está en el Hospital con ella... –

en que hospital están!!! –

en el de la calle ikebana –

gracias... –

Y el teléfono sonó sin línea... signo de que Hikaru había colgado...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y en la limo de Hikaru...

Charls... conduce rápido... al Hospital de la calle Ikebana... –

Hai oobochama... –

Que esté bien, por favor que esté bien... –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿como está mi esposa?? – se escuchó el grito de Kaoru por todo el Hospital...

Donde está la señora Hitachiin – se escuchó otra voz mas alejada, y cuando Kaoru se dio vuelta para ver... vio a lo lejos a su hermano desesperado pidiendo.. o más bien exigiendo que le dieran información sobre Haruhi...

Hikaru!!!!!... – dijo el al verlo... y Hikaru se dio la vuelta, viendo por fin, después de mucho tiempo a Kaoru...

Kaoru!!!! – corrió hacia el y al llegar a su lado saludarse como solo ellos sabían hacerlo... – Kaoru... – lo abrazó... – te he extrañado tanto... –

Y yo a ti Hikaru... – le dijo su hermano de forma tímida...

Yo... Kaoru... lo siento... no debí hacer lo que hice... – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir...

No te preocupes Hikaru... todo en el pasado... – y se sonrieron mutuamente en medio del abrazo...

Kya!!!!!... – grito proveniente de un grupo de enfermeras que habían presenciado la actuación de los Hitachiin...

¿como está Haruhi?? – el tono que utilizó fue de preocupación, por lo cual su hermano no pudo hacer mas que sonreírle...

No te preocupes... está en el cuarto ahora mismo... creo que llegue demasiado tarde para estar con ella en el parto... en unos momentos nos dejarán pasar... –

Señor Hitachiin, ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa... –

Hai... – respondieron al unísono los dos chicos...

Y al entrar en el cuarto pudieron ver dos matitas anaranjadas en los brazos de Haruhi... mientras esta los miraba con cariño...

Kaoru... son gemelos... – dijo ella aún con la vista en los niños...

Son nuestros angelitos... – dijo el a su lado besando su frente...

Etto... yo... Haruhi... –

Hikaru... que bueno que llegas, después de todo el tío será el padrino de los niños...

Hikaru solo sonrió ante esto

hai – dijo aún con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja... – que nombre les pondrán... –

bueno, a uno Yusuke y al otro Sasuke... ¿ o que te parece? –

como le vas a poner el nombre de un hombre a nuestra hija Kaoru... –

eh?? –

Y Haruhi le destapó a la pequeña la cabecita... dejando que su esposo viera con sus propios ojos que uno de los gemelos era mujer...

una niña??? – dijo extrañado...

si, Hikaru, ¿como crees que se debería de llamar??? –

yo??? –

si, que otro Hikaru vez aquí??? – dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente...

yo... pues... que les parece si el niño se llama Shiryu y la niña Seiryu –

que buenos nombres Hikaru... – el tono que utilizó era de emoción... en verdad los nombres le habían encantado...

si, serán entonces Shiryu y Seiryu... les gustan niños??? – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabecita de cada uno... a lo que atinaron solo a sonreír y balbucear un baa al mismo tiempo... lo que hizo reír a su madre...

definitivamente estos niños seguirán sus pasos –

hai – respondieron a coro los dos chicos...

Y así el tiempo seguiría pasando, los niños crecerían, serían sonsacados por su padre y su tío frente a su madre y si no era suficiente todos los del Host estaban dispuestos a ayudar...

Con los demás no fue diferente... Honey encontró una chica con gusto a los dulces y a las cosas lindas dispuesta a estar con el todos los días de su vida... Tamaki tuvo su primer hijo, Takashi siguió tan taciturno como siempre, al igual que su hijo... Kyouya sigue siendo el único en soportar a Renge... todo normal, como siempre...

Y vemos aparecer los créditos de este episodio y todos salen a despedir a su auditorio...

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!!... LECTORES... que les pareció... se que no hace mucho subí el primer epi, pero es que no quería dejar a Hikaru peleado con Kaoru siempre... lo amo demasiado para hacer eso...

Bueno, espero que les gustara... si no es así aún dejen review...si???

En fin, me despido...

Atte: tommy


End file.
